Lost Without My Love
by HamGirl168
Summary: Hamtaro and Bijou realize there feelings for each other but after a huge fight between them,Hamtaro runs away and gets lost in a deep forest. Will the ham-hams find him in time and will Hamtaro and Bijou ever tell each other how they feel?


Lost Without My Love  
  
Author: Hiya Everyone!!! This is HamGirl168 and you probably aren't familiar with me but that is because this is my first time writing fan fiction on All I know is I review your stories!! Anyways let's just get on with it!!!!  
  
To Celestial Night: This story is for you, you have been my inspiration and my guidance throughout this. You helped me and gave me courage to put this up. So I thank you, Celestial. I hope I made you proud because that is my main purpose...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Hamtaro or Bijou or anyone else  
  
Chapter 1: All is calm......  
  
Hamtaro's house  
  
Hamtaro sat on his wood chip covered ground in his metal cage thinking about something that gave him a headache 'cause he thought to long on that one subject. Love. If you know Hamtaro, you know that he is about as clueless as a piece of wood when it comes to those four letters. But why, you say, is he thinking about this subject NOW? Well, let's just say that his morning run to the clubhouse turned into a VERY big deal....  
  
Flashback  
  
Bijou walked along the sidewalk thinking about the ham that sends her heart racing, gives her cheeks a blush, and just plainly gives her someone to love, Hamtaro was his name. The brave courageous Hamtaro.  
  
As I was saying, she was walking to the clubhouse but she had the feeling she was being watched. "Ummmmm, 'ello is anyone zere?" Bijou called out wondering if they would show themselves.  
  
Bijou stopped dead in tracks when she saw the culprit. It slowly came out of the bushes and walked toward Bijou. She instantly knew that this guy was hungry and by its yellow eyes she knew he wouldn't rest till he got his breakfast. (It's a cat by the way)  
  
To scared to move, Bijou stood perfectly still awaiting her death. The cat was about a foot away from her when it pounced up into the air. Head down and eyes closed, Bijou didn't even want to know what was happening. A familiar ham jumped into the air about the same time as the cat. It came down with a thud and said, "I bet you can't catch me!" As the mystery ham said that, the cat faced it and went after him instead. "Now, Bijou, run while I have him distracted!" Bijou recognized that voice; it was none other than.... "'Amtaro, pleaze don't do thez you will get killed!" "It's better than seeing you killed, Bijou!" She watched in horror as the ham of her dreams led the cat away from her. "'Amtaro...." Was all that she could say while tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Hamtaro ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He jumped over rocks, around dirt mounds, and trying to get a cat away from you, that's a lot of work!!! He finally reached an area where trees were everywhere. "Oh cats! What do I do now!?" He thought as hard as he could, then remembered a long time ago when his friends were in danger and he got the cat away from them by fleeing near a rivers edge. He was at the edge of the river and when the cat pounced Hamtaro ran away before the cat got him, so he thought he should do the same only slightly different. "Come on kitty, kitty. Come on..." The cat growled and pounced, once again, into the air. Right when the cat was about to strike, Hamtaro skidded away from under the cat and the cat was left on the ground from hitting his head on the tree.  
  
Hamtaro watched this scene with a few giggles let out and then remembered the why he risked his life in the first place, for Bijou.  
  
He ran like a speeding bullet to find a crying Bijou on the ground. Hamtaro ran over to her and said to her, "Everything's okay now Bijou, you're safe." He said to her in relaxed voice as he helped her up from the ground. "Oh Hamtaro, I thought I'd never zee you again!" She ran towards him and gave hug. He looked down at her and blushed so hard he felt like jumping into water to cool down.  
  
During the time though, when Bijou was hugging Hamtaro, he felt a whole new feeling creep through Hamtaro. It wasn't a mad feeling or a sad feeling, it was a feeling of pure joy that he'd never felt before.  
  
Before he thought his face would get any redder he suggested, "Hey Bijou, how about we go to the clubhouse now? Boss must be awfully worried." Bijou suddenly let go realizing she was still hugging him. "Alright 'amtaro lets go." As they were walking Hamtaro had the sudden urge to hold Bijous paw and he did just that.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Hamtaro never felt so happy in his life. He had never felt that feeling until now. It's like when she hugged him, a firework exploded were all that love was trapped. As he looked up into the moonlit sky, he saw a shooting star. "Hey didn't Laura say if you wish on one of those they come true?" And before the shooting star was out of sight he wished for something that, unknown to him, would come true.  
  
Bijous House  
  
Bijou was so happy that night; she kept daydreaming about her and Hamtaro. To tell you the truth, she always had a crush on him ever since the day he sang that song to her on the branch outside her window. You could say she accidentally fell in love with him. She knows deep in her heart that she should love Boss but there was something about Hamtaro that made her fall in love with him. Was it because he was playful, caring, brave? Yes to all those things but the thing that she loved about him most was that he acted like a little child and he didn't understand things to quickly. She admired that though, she had never met someone like him before and that is what made him different from the rest. She was gazing up at the moonlit sky and she saw a beautiful twinkling light. "Oh la la, a shooting star! I should make a wish before anyone else seez it." She whispered so softly you could barely make out the words, "I wish Hamtaro and I could fall in love in a mysterious way..." She giggled from her wish and laid her head down to fall asleep.  
  
What Bijou didn't know was that Hamtaro wished for the exact same thing. But little did these two hams know was that trouble was awaiting them, just around the corner...  
  
So how'd you like it!? Please review and please no flames 'cause I am a first timer at this. Chapter 2 will get interesting; I want ten or at least five reviews before I put up the second chapter!!! Until then.....BUH-BYE!!!! 


End file.
